


Resemblance

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee's not sure what it is but there's always been something about Hot Dog... (Written for the 2014 LJ Mulit-Ship War)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resemblance

When Dee catches Hot Dog looking at her in the head she’s not the least bit offended. To be truthful, there’s always been something that’s attracted her to him. 

“You’ve been in the military long enough to know it’s eyes up in the head, soldier.”

He meets her glance in the mirror but doesn’t look the least bit embarrassed. 

She figures Lee is off frakking Kara so she takes him by the hand and leads him out of the head. He’s not sure it’s the smartest idea to follow Lee Adama’s wife but he’s not dumb enough to turn down a free frak. 

They check the schedule and find an empty Raptor. There’s not much time for foreplay but neither of them seem to care. He flips her on top as he’s about to explode and promptly does, groaning out her name. 

She comes watching him come apart, taking in the broadness of his face, the chiseling of his bones, and his broad, noble nose. 

She realizes in that moment what she’s always seen in Hot Dog is what she’s always been secretly looking for in Lee. 

Somehow this boy looks more like the father than the real son ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> Brendan "Hot Dog" Constanza is played by Bodie Olmos, the biological son of Eddie James Olmos, i.e. Admiral Adama. And yup, I went there. ;)


End file.
